


Billy's night time visiter

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Shazam! (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Billy is adopted by the Kents, and his Boyfriend, Damian stops by at night





	Billy's night time visiter

Billy’s eyes flew open as the hand clamped down on his mouth. It took a few second to blink the face a few inches from his into focus. Robin’s eyes glowed a soft green and the finger of his free hand was pressed against his lips. the tension drained from Billy’s body and he flopped back into the pillow. Damian drew back his hand slowly, Billy became very aware that Damian was sitting on his chest. “You could have just texted, my phone is right there” Billy nodded at his phone on the nightstand 

“tt- and where is the fun in that?” Damian said the ghost of a smile on his face. Billy rolled his eyes “well if you’re going to break into my bedroom you could at least wake me with a kiss” Damian looked doubtful. “oh come” Billy protested “I brushed my teeth like” he looked at the clock “an hour ago!” 

“closer to two hours” Damian said. “okay how long have you been watching me?” Billy said crossing his arms over his chest as he sat up pushing Damian into his lap unintentionally. There was a moment of awkwardness as they both tried to figure out a way to react to this. Damian cleared his throat “uh about 4 hours now?”

Billy huffed “oh come on you could have just come over! and really you think spying on Superman’s house is a great idea?” Damian looked offended “I’m very effective at not being detected” he said “Superman never knew I was here” Billy rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Okay yeah sure, uncle Clark never knew you were here, any reason you couldn’t have just come over?” Damian shrugged and looked a little embarrassed. “I… I’m sorry, I can… should maybe” Damian started to shift like he was going to leave. 

Billy grabbed his collar and pulled Damian’s head toward him planting a quick kiss on his cheek. “No I didn’t mean it like that, I’m happy you’re here, I just, maybe would like to see more of you?” Billy blushed and coughed realizing the double entendre only after he said it. Damian laughed and leaned forward till they were nose to nose. Billy smiled at the blurry shape of Damian less than a inch away from him.

Slowly Damian moved his head side to side causing their noses to brush against each other. Early on when they’d been dating and both a little edgy about kissing Billy had shown Damian something he and his mother had done when he was small. She’d called it ‘eskimo kisses’. Billy took Damian’s face in his hands and kissed him, for real, on the mouth. 

A dramatic groan came from the top bunk over their heads and Damian and Billy broke apart quickly. “god you guys can’t you be gross more quietly?” Jon whined from above them. “Some of us are trying to sleep and not get gross teenager cooties all over the bottom of their bed” He said as he stuck his head over the edge of the bed, looking at them upside down. “I thought you were trying to sleep” Billy said drily trying to ignore how much his face was burning.

Jon rolled his eyes, which looked very strange upside down. “nah, I’m up now.” he turned to Damian “okay what we doing?” Damian smiled evilly “we are sneaking out Kent” 

“well yeah” Jon said “but why?” Damian rolled off Billy and marched across the room to the open window, he was half out before turning toward them “we don’t need a reason to sneak out and save the world Kent, that’s what we do”


End file.
